degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 4
Insuspicious Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. The contestants climbed up a 100 foot mountain only to find a way up a 10,000 foot mountain. The Dangerous Snakes almost couldn't agree on anything until Xavier went platform style while the Villainous Bats went couch style. In the end The Dangerous Snakes won especially due to the fact that Duncan got himself a consolation prize. Then surprise elimination The Snakes had debate queen Dani get sent home especially since Crazy Type A Courtney does not want her in this game. Who will be next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camra pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. (In the hotel/spa) Courtney: We won. We finally won! Joanna: Woah there Courtney. I love winning as much as the next person but winning these challenges shouldn't just be handed to us like on a silver platter. Joanna: I'm just curious to wonder which one of us would be taking this team all the way. (In the loser's cabin) Matt: Come on guys. (Yazzy wakes up annoyed) Matt: So we lost a challenge. It's not the end of the world. Gwen: Seriously Matt? The other team sent home one of our smartest teammates? Noah/Cody: Second smartest! (Yazzy rolls her eyes) Yazzy: Guys. Scottie: I do kinda agree with Matt to a degree. (Gwen, Trent and Yazzy groan) Scottie: But let's not lie to ourselves that was a stupid elimination. Gwen: I bet Courtney loved it. Yazzy: That's cause Dani and Courtney are practically alike and Courtney can't stand another another overacheiver. (The teams rush outside) Lizzy: Is that an oar? Chris: Why yes Lizzy. Bridgette: (To Geoff) ''I hate the rowing challenge. Geoff: Same here. And being seperated from you. Chris: You will all be rowing to Disaster Island. LeShawna: Say what now? Joanna: Disaster Island? Sounds worse than Boney Island. Chris: It is! (Laughs) And much more dangerous. First team to make it through the dense forest is the winning team! Now I will assign you all partners. Villainous Bats. Zoey and LeShawna, Ash and Matt, Tyler and Bridgette, Justin and Scottie, Noah and Cody and I guess Yazzy will be with Gwen and Trent. Yazzy: Ok. Chris: Now Dangerous Snakes. Heather and Courtney, Xavier and Cam, Dawn and Lindsay, Duncan and Lizzy and Alejandro, Geoff and Joanna. GO! Heather: Just one thing! I am now this team's captain! Courtney: NO! I am! I was a CIT! Cam: Bitches no! I am the leader! Gwen: Leader oughta lead their team then! Cam: ''(Noticing Gwent, Trent and Yazzy at their canoe) ''Hey! Yazzy: Losers! '''Heather: She did NOT call ME a loser! ' Heather: We have to beat them! NOW! (All the teams start paddling) Joanna: Ok which one of you ISN'T paddling? Geoff: Alejandro. Alejandro: They're all up to something. I just know it. Joanna: That's the other team. Don't even worry about them.Wait a sec....... Joanna: Leave it to Alejandro to try and start an alliance. Especially with someone who hates him wait almost everyone hates him except Heather but it's confusing. Scottie: STOP! Bridgette: Disaster Island. (Explosions go off as Scottie and Lindsay hold one another) Lindsay: Oh so that's why it's called Disaster Island! Joanna: Oh shit! Wait is that ....... paint? Katie: RUN! NOW! Gwen: There's caves! Matt: For? Courtney: Is here serious? Gwen: Come on! (Gwen and Ash hide somewhere) (Trent drags Yazzy into a cave as Scottie glares at them) Yazzy: OK! Things seem better by 5%. Trent: Why 5? Yazzy: We'e literally on Hell's Island with explosions. The only good thing is that there's caves. How does Chris want us to get through this? (They scream as Yazzy jumps into Trent's arms and mutant beavers chase them out) Mike: Everyone I got a plan. Heather: This oughta be good. Mike: Could you just listen? Plus the explosions stopped so I say we swing our way across this forest. Joanna: Sounds pretty handy. Except that Trent and Yazzy are beating us! Duncan: Just lemme go first! Xavier: Fool I'm goin' first! Dawn: Uhh guys my senses say we shouldn't be fighting. Joanna: Fuck this. (Joanna swings to the other side) Joanna: Come on! Joanna: Sure for captains/leader Heather and Courtney would be good candidates since they are thirsty for wins and know what they want and when they want it plus being HBICs and that Cam is a good leader I'm the one leading us to victory now! Katie: I think that's everyone. Heather: Just one problem. Lizzy: Monster beavers! Dawn: I got this! Geoff: What the hell Dawn?! Mike: Just watch. Dawn: Ok we're good! (The Dangerous Snakes make it to the other side) Courtney: We won! Again! Lindsay: But is everyone here? Lizzy: Yeah everyone is here. On our team. (Bridgette, Ash and Tyler run through until Ash trips) Ash: OW! Bridgette: Are you ok? Ash: No. I think I broke my ankle! Leave me and eliminate me! Tyler: Oh hell no! Hop on! (Ash squeals adorably as she gets on Tyler making Bridgette and Tyler laugh) Gwen: Thank god I am not last! (Gwen and Trent start to kiss) Scottie: Neither am I. And Trent can step off. Yazzy: What?! We're not a couple. Yazzy: Sure I may or may not have a crush on Trent but Scottie oughta we're not dating either. ' Scottie: Well I like you. So will you be my girlfriend? Yazzy: Hmm. Sure. Ash: Ow! Ow! Scottie: What happened? Bridgette: Ash kinda broke her ankle. Matt: Did we win?! ''(The Villainous Bats glare at Matt) Matt: What? Chris: And The Dangerous Snakes have won again! Only this time Villainous Bats you get to vote yourselves! Yazzy: Gwen? Trent? I know who we're gonna send home? Trent: Matt? Gwen: Yeah he kinda should go. Yazzy: Matt is is then. (They all shake hands) '''Gwen: Yazzy and Trent are right to suggest Matt. He's kinda a liablilty if you all know what I mean. Plus he did cost us. Trent: And let's not forget this morning and his crappy little speech. I mean I can say we will end up winning more challenges. Not with Matt though. 'Yazzy: And how the hell could Scottie agree with him. It was to a degree but still. ' (At the ceremony) Courtney: Gwen! Stop! Gwen: Uhh I'm about to vote somebody off. Courtney: It's about the chart! I'm sorry I did that! I mean it I don't know what came over me! Can you forgive me please? Yazzy: Gwen? Gwen: I forgive you! Bu you're on probation tonight. Chris: Villainous Bats. Ash: Don't remind us. We know we lost a second time. Chris: Exactly Ash! Now for who's safe. Yazzy, Gwen,Trent, Tyler, Bridgette, Noah, Scottie, Justin, Cody, Zoey, LeShawna, and now our bottom 2. The safe one of tonight is Ash! Matt you are going down the Chute of Shame! Matt: Why me?! (Matt gets pushed down the Chute) Geoff: Sorry? Bridgette: Not that much a loss. Courtney: Liabilty I had a hunch. Chris: Who will be next? Find out here on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Island! Category:Blog posts